Пинки — организатор вечеринки
Пинки — организатор вечеринки '''( ) — шестая песня четвёртого сезона, и первая из шести песен, исполненных в серии «Гордость Пинки». Здесь впервые поют Мистер и Миссис Пирожок и Даймонд Тиара. Пинки Пай и жители Понивилля поют о вкладах Пинки в первую вечеринку, а Пинки Пай собирает вещи для дня рождения Радуги Дэш. Это единственная песня эпизода «Гордость Пинки», не включённая в альбом Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist — если не считать песню «Любое желание», включённую в Songs of Ponyville. Русская версия= :Пай' ::Каждый новый день поможет что-нибудь придумать, ::В каждом новом дне для чуда время я найду. ::Но счастлива я буду, когда я вам скажу: ::"Сегодня вечеринка, и всех вас я жду". :'Продавец': Как твои дела, Пинки? :'Пинки Пай': Спасибо, прекрасно! Есть ленточки? :'Продавец': смешок Ещё бы! Намечается большая вечеринка. :'Пинки Пай': Спрашиваешь? :'Пай' ::Сегодня дел немало, времени в обрез. ::И минутки ни одной не упускай, ::Чтоб всюду в Понивилле говорили там и здесь: :'Толпа' ::"Мы все идём на вечеринку к Пинки Пай!" :'и Миссис Пирожки' ::Чудесный праздник сделала для первенцев она. ::Как весело мы деткам выбирали имена! :'Тиара' ::Мне тоже вечеринку проводила Пинки Пай. ::Может подтвердить отец: Пинки выдержала тест. ::И всё прошло неплохо, Пинки, продолжай. :'Пинки Пай': Спасибо, наверно? :'Художник': Какие краски нужны? :'Пинки Пай': Все цвета радуги! :'Художник': Кисточки тоже? :'Пинки Пай': Да, пожалуйста! :'Пичи Питт': А у меня что возьмёшь? :'Пинки Пай': Самый большой плакат! Эта вечеринка будет лучшей! :'Пичи Питт': Даже не сомневаюсь! :'Толпа' ::В каждом новом дне поможешь что-нибудь придумать, ::В каждом новом дне найдётся время для чудес. ::А сделать нас счастливыми умеет Пинки Пай: ::"Друзей на вечеринку смело приглашай!" :'Рарити': И как она это делает? :'Сумеречная Искорка': Посмотрите на неё! :'Эпплджек': О, это будет здорово! :'Флаттершай': Давай, Пинки, Давай! :'Толпа' ::И второй такой на свете не может просто быть! ::Смешно! (Смешно!) Такой! (Такой!) ::Невозможно нам её заменить! |-|Оригинальная версия= :'Пай' ::Every single day there's something new you can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to do ::But nothing makes me happy like a day that I can say ::"Today I planned a party, and it's just for you!" :'Продавец': How's it going today, Pinkie? :'Пинки Пай': Great, thanks! Got any streamers today? :'Продавец': chuckles You betcha! Big party planned? :'Пинки Пай': Don't you know it! :'Пай' ::Don't have much time to gather all the things I need ::If I'm really gonna make this party fly ::For today's another day that all of Ponyville will say :'Толпа' ::There goes the super party pony Pinkie Pie! :'и Мс. Пирожки' ::She planned our first foal shower where we played all sorts of games ::Having so much fun as we chose Pound and Pumpkin's names :'Тиара' ::She planned my cute-ceañera my dad made me, I won't lie ::I demanded all the best, I suppose she passed the test ::Sure it was pretty good all thanks to Pinkie Pie :'Пинки Пай': Thanks, I guess? :'Художник': What color paints do you need? :'Пинки Пай': I'm gonna need the full rainbow! :'Художник': A paintbrush too? :'Пинки Пай': Yes, if you please! :'Торговец': And what from me? :'Пинки Пай': Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best! :'Торговец': Haha I don't doubt it! :'Толпа' ::Every single day there's something new we can plan for ::Every single day there's something wonderful to try ::But nothing makes us happy like a day that we can say ::"Today there'll be a party planned by Pinkie Pie!" :'Рарити': I don't know how she does it. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Wow, look at her go! :'Эпплдек': Oh, boy! This is gonna be good! :'Флаттершай': Go, Pinkie, go! :'Толпа''' ::There's no other pony like her, no pony that could be ::As great! (As great!) As fun! (As fun!) ::As our super party pony Pinkie! en:Pinkie the Party Planner Категория:Песни четвёртого сезона